Parce que je t'aime
by Kuri115
Summary: Conjunto de siete drabbles FranciaxEspaña.


**Creo que es el primer FranciaxEspaña que publico aquí... **

**Es sólo un capítulo con siete palabras al azar que me dijo Miruru (Si estais leyendo esto tenéis que conocerla sí o sí (?)) y que decidí escribir por su cumpleaños, atrasado, pero bueno. c:**

**El título, por cierto (que si no me come (?)) ha sido idea de goldenapple-95 (aka Maripi -u-), así que le vuelvo a dar las gracias, que yo soy malísima con los títulos xD  
><strong>

**Aviso: Ni Francia, ni España, ni Hetalia me pertenecen, a Miru tampoco, desgraciadamente, son de Hidekaz.**

* * *

><p><span>1. Adicción.<span>

-Francia, vale ya… -avisó el español.

-Pero si no molesto, mon ami… -insistió el mencionado, sin soltarle.

-Sí lo haces. ¡Estoy tratando de cocinar y así no puedo! –se quejó, pero el francés le ignoró, dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

Era la quinta vez en ese mes que visitaba al español. ¿El motivo? Ninguno, al menos ninguno en especial, quería estar con él, eso era todo, era como una _adicción._

Aquella vez se había aparecido allí sin avisar siquiera, con la suerte de haber pillado al español más receptivo que otras veces, gracias a eso no se había separado de él en todo el día. Literalmente.

-Eres muy cansino, ¿lo sabes? –Antonio sonrió.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan atractivo, Espagne~

España simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que separar a Francia era algo que le iba a costar bastante ese día.

2. Calidez.

Se llevó la mano a la frente nada más despertar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza esa mañana y casi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Pero eso no le importaba demasiado, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas lagunas post-borrachera de vez en cuando.

Lo que le extrañaba era que tenía frío.

¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto frío en su casa? No era normal, ni siquiera estaban en pleno invierno. El español se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, tratando así de conservar algo de calor.

Notó entonces un brazo que se deslizaba sobre su cintura.

Cálido.

Sonrió ligera y somnolientamente al recordar que no estaba sólo en aquella cama, e inconscientemente se acurrucó contra el tibio cuerpo del francés, dueño de esa cama, que estaba recostado a su lado y quien le recibió al instante con un abrazo.

La _calidez_ del cuerpo del otro era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él. Una buena excusa para dejarse abrazar cuando no hacía mucho calor. Y con razón.

3. Cercano.

La relación que tenían España y Francia siempre había sido especial para ambos.

Pese a todas las discusiones y peleas que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, entre ellos seguía existiendo esa complicidad especial. Uno ayudaba al otro, mientras el otro ayudaba al uno.

Lo más seguro era que esa complicidad se debiese a su _cercanía, p_orque son países vecinos. Pero Francia tenía en España un vecino especial, y viceversa, porque Francia es esa mano de ayuda que a veces necesita el español y porque es su puerta de entrada en la relación con los demás países europeos.

Ambos sabían que sin España, Francia no sería el mismo, al igual que España tampoco lo sería sin su hermanito francés. Por eso a pesar de las diferencias que pudiesen surgir, ambos pensaban seguir ayudándose siempre.

4. Descubrimiento.

Le notaba lejano.

España había dejado de ser como le conoció. Ahora era más cruel, más frío.

Había momentos en los que sentía cómo le ignoraba, cómo sólo pensaba en los territorios que ahora dominaba.

Desde aquel _descubrimiento_ de las tierras indias, el español estaba mucho más alejado de todos. Podría decirse que no le preocupaba nada ni nadie, sólo su oro, el oro de esas tierras, los tesoros que allí conseguía.

Le trataba con superioridad cada vez que trataba de entablar una conversación con él. Con arrogancia, esa arrogancia tan poco común en él.

Había cambiado, sí. Aquellas tierras le habían acabado por cambiar al completo. Y Francia le echaba de menos, deseaba que su España de siempre volviese.

5. Hermano.

Le observó curioso, tímido. No estaba acostumbrado a conocer a gente nueva, por lo que aquella situación era algo bastante novedoso para él.

Alzó la mirada al Imperio que le acompañaba. Éste le miró a su vez, esperando alguna reacción por parte de alguno de los dos pequeños.

El pequeño Hispania volvió a mirar a aquel que Roma había denominado como "su nuevo _hermano_". No parecía mucho mayor que él, además de que también le miraba con curiosidad.

Su cabello era de un dorado brillante y sus ojos de un azul profundo. Hispania incluso habría sospechado que se trataba de una niña si no le hubiesen especificado rato antes que se trataba de un chico.

Dio un pasito hacia él y el otro chico reaccionó escondiéndose tras la pierna de Roma. ¡Qué tímido!

-Galia, saluda. –oyó decir al más mayor, hablándole al rubio, a Galia. Éste volvió a asomarse, acercándose también al hispano.

-¡Hermanito! –exclamó el moreno, lanzándose a abrazar al otro, quien se sonrojó levemente al no esperar un saludo así.

Hispania estaba feliz, Galia también. Ahora ambos tenían un hermano, un amigo, su primer amigo.

6. Libertinaje.

No era aquello lo que había esperado al llegar allí. Antonio estaba sorprendido, creyó que Francis era de los pocos franceses con semejante… gusto por el "amor", debido a que había oído que algunos, la gran mayoría, eran bastante serios, relativamente.

Pero no.

Y no sabía si era por el sitio al que el francés había decidido llevarle o una cuestión de azar, pero en sólo quince minutos paseando ya había podido contar siete parejas haciendo cosas… de franceses en plena calle.

No sólo eso, además el francés parecía haberse dejado contagiar (o él había contagiado a los demás, todo era posible) e insistía en mimarle.

¿Qué era todo aquello? En vez de acabar llamando a Francia "el país del amor" lo acabaría llamando "el país del _libertinaje_"…

No era que no le gustase, pero claro, todo hasta cierto punto.

7. Pecado.

EL golpe le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

-¿España?

Francia estaba confuso. ¡Pero si sólo quería un beso! Normalmente su Espagne no le pegaba en casos así… o sí. En cualquier caso se extrañó.

-Maldito gabacho. –Comenzó maldiciendo el español-. Intenta hacer eso de nuevo y me encargaré de que la inquisición te deje sin cabeza.

Francis hizo un mohín, recordando que ahora que el español era tan creyente hasta casi el extremo, la mayoría de las cosas las consideraba _pecado_. Y eso le imponía cierto respeto.

Además de que no podía acercarse tanto a él. Un desastre.

Antonio se marchó sin decir más, provocando un suspiro en el otro. Aquello le iba a resultar demasiado difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>El botoncito para dejar tomatazos o rositas está ahí abajo con el nombre de 'Review this chapter' :) Pulsadlo y seré feliz. (?)<strong>


End file.
